gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Weboldalak a GTA V-ben
Itt találhatóak a Grand Theft Auto V játékbeli Internetén elérhető weboldalak. Ezek a valóságban nem léteznek, de a legtöbb domainnevét a Rockstar Games birtokolja. A következő linkek nem az oldalakra, hanem a róluk szóló Wikia cikkekhez vezetnek. Interaktív oldalak Játékmenetet befolyásoló oldalak *'Eyefind.info' (Yahoo!, Google) - Web portál, keresőmotor, és más szolgáltatások. *'Dynasty8realestate.com' (Century 21) - Ingatlan kereskedő oldal. *'Elitastravel.com' - Légitársaság - légi járműveket lehet tőlük venni. *'Legendarymotorsport.net' - Autókat áruló oldal. *'Southernsanandreassuperautos.com' - Autókat áruló oldal. *'Pandmcycles.com -' Kerékpárokat áruló oldal. *'docktease.com' - Vízi járműveket áruló oldal. *'Warstock Cache & Carry' - Katonai járműveket lehet venni ezen az oldalon. *'Epsilonprogram.com' - Az Epsilon Program hivatalos oldala. Michaellel érdemes nézni. Social network *'Bleeter.biz' (Twitter) - Mikroblog oldal - érdemes néha átfutni az új hozzászólásokat. *'Lifeinvader.com' (Facebook) - Social Network oldal *'Hushsmush.com' - Társkereső oldal. Nőknek ingyenes, férfiaknak $500 a regisztráció. Pénzügyi oldalak *'Bawsaq.com' (NASDAQ) - A BAWSAQ tőzsde oldala, ahol a játékos befektethet a játékbeli cégekre. A részvények a többi játékos vásárlásai alapján változik. *'Lcn-exchange.com' (NYSE)- A Liberty City National Exchange oldala, ahol a játékos befektethet cégekbe. Mivel ez a tőzsde független a többi játékostól, így offline módban is működik. *'Maze-bank.com' - A Maze Bank oldala. *'Thebankofliberty.com' - A Bank of Liberty oldala. *'Fleeca.com' (Visa, Capital One/TD Bank)- A Fleeca Bank oldala. Játékmenetet nem befolyásoló oldalak Interaktív oldalak *'Sanandreasdmv.com' - A San Andreas Department Motor Vehicles weboldala. *'Suemurry.com' - Sue Murry képviselő weboldala. *'Jockcranley.com' - Jock Cranley képviselő weboldala. *'Iwillsurviveitall.com' - Bill Binder piramiselméletének oldala. *'Cashfordeaddreams.com' - Weboldala, ahol bármit el lehet adni pénzért. *'Psychicshoutout.com' - Jövendőmondó weboldal. *'Accept-the-chaos.com' - Ateista weboldal. *'Theinternetisahellhole.com' - Tiniknek szóló oldal, ahol megtudhatják, mit szabad és nem szabad csinálni a neten. *'Sixfiguretemps.com' - Weboldal, ahol drogfutárnak lehet jelentkezni. *'Proposition208.com' - A kokain orvosi használatát szorgalmazó oldal. *'Vinewoodloglinegenerator.com' - Weboldal filmtörténetek írásához - egyszerűen. *'Lennyavery-realty.com'- Lenny Avery ingatlanügynök oldala, 1993 óta. *'Thepowcleanse.com' - A Pow Cleanse diéta weboldala. Nem interaktív oldalak *'WhokilledLeonoraJohnson.com' - Oldal a "Blood on the Rocks" rejtélyről. *'JackHowitzer.com' - Jack Howitzer színész weboldala. *'Righteousslaughter7.com' - A Righteous Slaughter 7 videójáték oldala. Bemutató videó is látható rajta. *'Hammersteinfaust.com' - A Hammerstein & Faust ügyvédi iraoda oldala. *'Merryweathersecurity.com' - A Merryweather biztonsági cég hivatalos oldala. *'Kungfuraibowlazerforce.com' - A Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce oldala, videóval. *'Republicanspacerangers.com' - A Republican Space Rangers oldala, videóval. *'Princessrobotbubblegum.com' - APrincess Robot Bubblegum oldala, videóval. *'Yournewbabysname.com' - Jövőbeni gyermekednek generál véletlenszerű (és idióta) neveket ez az oldal. *'Classicvinewood.com' - A jó öreg Vinewood klasszikus filmjeinek oldala. *'Therealitymill.com' - A The Reality Mill oldala, akik a Fame or Shame, Implant Outsource és Rehab Island valóságshowkat gyártják *'Junkenergydrink.com' (MONSTER, Rockstar Energy, Red Bull)- Az ismert energiaital hivatalos oldala. *'Mydivinewithin.com' - Spirituális weboldal, ahol megtudhatod, mi vagy igazából. *'Fruitcomputers.com' (Apple.com) - A Fruit Computers hivatalos oldala. *'Ministerinminutes.com'- Egy weboldal, ahol percek alatt szerezhetsz diplomát. *'Chainsofintimacy.com' - A világszerte bestseller Chains of Intimacy könyv oldala. *'Appropriateassociates.com' - Egy weboldal a "hivatalos" partivendégeknek a soron következő partikról. *'Taco-bomb.com' - A Taco Bomb éttermek hivatalos oldala. *'Manopauseadventures.com' - Extrém kalandokra vágysz? Ez a weboldal neked való! *'Monetaryscience.us ' - Befektetés-kalkulátor. *'Swallowco.com' - Ruhákat áruló oldal. *'Abstinentamerica.com' - Alkohol-ellenes weboldal. *'Egochaserenergybar.com' - Az Ego Chaser energy bars oldala. *'Altruistsunite.com' - Az Altruisták oldala, teljesen Morze kódban írva. *'Yourdeadfamily.com (Ancestry.com)' - Családfa-kutató weboldal. *'Universaluniform.net (Americanapparel.net)'- Ruházati oldal. *'Preservexskincream.com' - Bőrkrémet reklámozó oldal. *'Fabienlaroucheyoga.com' - Fabien LaRouche Jóga oldala. *'Bedevinweston.com' - Devin Weston weboldala *'Bullsharktestosterone.com' - A Bull Shark Testosterone hivatalos oldala. *'Toeshoesusa.com' - A Toe Shoes (Lábtyű) hivatalos oldala. en:Websites in GTA V Kategória:Weboldalak Kategória:Weboldalak a GTA V-ben